


Le Hero

by shakhmaty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakhmaty/pseuds/shakhmaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109885930850/imagine-person-a-lightly-tracing-i-love-you-over<br/>Naturally, America is person A and Seychelles is person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Will fix formatting soon! ;)

America had quite the selective memory. We're not sure what he means by that, but one thing he and Seychelles both remember was November 20.

_Seychelles was sitting in the park, looking at her phone. Hungary had texted her, saying that Austria had gotten a cold because he gave her his coat. A familiar blonde approached._

_"Hello, Seychelles."_

_"Allô, Britain!"_

_"Allo? Seychelles, I told you--"_

_"Not to speak French? You know you speak French when you say my name, right?"_

_"Exactly, it's that frog's fault! I might as well call you Sesel, then."_

_The frog recently materialized nearby. "Allô, mi amor!"_

_Seychelles giggled. "Allô, France."_

_"What the hell are you doing here, calling Seychelles your amor?"_

_"Well, I speak the truth!"_

_"No you don't, you idiot! She only loves me!"_

_"Lies!"_

_Britain and France bickered with each other, and Seychelles resisted the urge to laugh. When the red blood flew onto her brown face, she became scared and pleaded with them to stop. More blood spilled onto her, and she noticed Britain and France fall unconscious, drooling onto the floor. America had bonked their heads together a la Three Stooges._

_"Seychelles, these guys are idiots who want nothin' more than to colonize you. I, America [the hero], truly love you, Seychelles!" Seychelles beamed. Damn was she a crazy person._

From that point America and Seychelles went on dates. Quite often. It annoyed the crap out of Britain and France, and they never once thought that they brought such disastrous consequences upon themselves. However, the two certainly, and sadly, could not deny that Seychelles was in love -- with America. The two spent nearly all of their free time watching movies, eating breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert, walking around, and gazing at the stars. Their favorite way of showing their love for each other was nuzzling the other's nose.

Platonism. Well, both America and Seychelles were Christians, but if he was referring to it right, it was America's way of doing things -- Seychelles would sleep in his bed at his house, with him; their shorts/pants stayed on, as did her bra, but she did now have the chance to blush and stare at his six-pack and embrace the strong, muscular man; meanwhile, he would pull her in close and caress her, protecting her small body with his larger one. It made him feel loved as well as important. Platonic relationship, there we go.

After a long night of cuddling, sleep had overcome Seychelles but not America. Seychelles smiled as she slept peacefully.  And witnessing that made America happy, for he would be happy if she was. As he struggled to fall asleep, he began to trace onto her chocolate-colored back. It was nearly impossible for him to avoid comparing brown hair and skin to chocolate whenever he encountered it, but it probably suited Seychelles best. It was like a mix of light and dark chocolate. He stopped himself, not wanting even his thoughts to carry racist undertones. He was certainly not racist, and it wasn't the color of her skin that truly mattered -- he loved her for her, and she loved him for him -- but even so, he could not help but feel it made her even more special.

I… l… o… v… e… y… o… u.

I… l… o… v… e… y… o… u.

I… l… o… v… e… y… o… u.

I… l… o… v… e… y… o… u… r… f… l… a… g… a… n… d… y… o… u… r… e… m… b… l… e… m… i… s… r… a… d.

B… u… t… m… o… s… t… o… f… a… l… l… I… l… o… v… e… y… o… u.

America felt his eyelids beg to close, and he plopped back down onto his back side, placing his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. He heard the sheets move, and felt her press against him. Her legs wrapped around his, her arms were tucked between his body and the sheets on either side, and her mouth was to his right ear. He felt a strange mix of solid and liquid on it.

She was licking his ear.

Weird.

He heard her whisper, "I love you too." It brought a smile to his face. He wished to reply, but she had already fallen asleep again. Before it took him, too, he nuzzled her nose.

Though everyone knew they loved each other, that was the first time she told him so.


End file.
